Despite some progress in defining several agents with antitumor activity against bladder cancer, continued search for new single and combination agent activity in this tumor system is indicated. The proposed protocol employing VP-16 or Cis Platinum will attempt to identify the antitumor activity of these agents in a prospective randomized Phase II trial in patients with clearly measurable metastatic or advanced bladder cancer. This protocol trial will be conducted as a member of the group representing the Confederation of the National Bladder Cancer Project. The common arm for the confederation study will be that of Cis Platinum with VP-16 representing the alternative agent under study by the Mayo Clinic.